Family Bonding
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Conan accidentally call Detective Kogoro Mouri "Daddy" when they eat at the restaurant. One shot. Warning: OOC.


Today is a tiring day for Conan, Ran and Mouri. They have just completed a complicated murder case, in which a famous Japanese soccer player named Hidetoshi Nakata became a victim. Fortunately, again, thanks to Conan, who, as usual, tries to sedate Mouri with his watch, the case can be solved. Nakata was killed by his teammate, Junichi Inamoto. Inamoto was annoyed by Nakata, for because of Nakata, he sat on the bench more often. Coach often uses Nakata as a line up in every match.

Nakata's brother, Izawa, was very grateful to Mouri for catches his brother's killer. He then paid Mouri with very large cash amount— which made Mouri himself stared with disbelief when accepted the money.

"Children," Mouri cleared his throat as he turned his head to Conan and Ran, "What if we eat at Kitcho's Restaurant? To celebrate our success and release stress?"

"Huwaaah ... Dad, really?! Kitcho restaurant is the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo!" said Ran.

"It's okay! What's wrong with eat tasty foods once in a lifetime?" replied Mouri, laughing out loud as usual. "Let's go now!"

The three of them then go to the restaurant by taxi. When they arrived, they looked at the restaurant's interior with admiration. No wonder why this restaurant became the most expensive restaurant in Japan. The place is very luxurious, it was located right in front of the sea. The floors are so clean that visitors can even use it as a mirror. Even the tables and the chairs looked very luxurious.

After the three of them sat down, the waiter then delivered the menu.

"Here, the menu, sir," the waiter said as he giving the menu each one for Ran, Mouri and Conan.

"Just choose the food you want to eat, Ran," said Mouri.

Conan opened the menu slowly, and stared. He had never seen such expensive food before.

"Uncle, the price of the food is very expensive. Can you pay for everything?" Conan asked innocently. Ran nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Daddy, ugh, the price is almost the same as our office rent for a month!"

Mouri laughed again. "Take it easy, Conan, Ran, Nakata's brother paid me with a very large amount of cash! Never mind, don't worry, and just pick the food that you want! What do you want to eat, Ran?"

Ran read the menu with some hesitation. "Hmm ... Okay ... I want to eat ... ? Hm ... All right, I want to eat Tempura. With lemon tea."

"Okay. Then you, what do you want to eat, Conan?"

"I want to eat udon with strawberry ice cream, Uncle."

"Huh, children." Mouri snapped his fingers. "Waiter! We want to order!"

The waiter then ran to their table with a pen and paper.

"Our order is 1 tempura, 1 lemon tea, 1 udon, 1 strawberry ice cream, 1 sukiyaki, and 1 glass of sake."

"Okay sir. I've wrote your order. Please wait about 20 minutes."

"Good. Please don't be too long, yes. I'm so hungry," said Mouri as he patting his stomach loudly. Ran who was ashamed to see her father's behavior, immediately nudged him. "Dad! Don't behave like that! You make me ashamed, you know!"

Mouri just grinned while rubbing the back of his head. While Conan looked at him with a little annoyance.

 _Huh, Uncle Mouri, always the same, never changed._

20 minutes later, their order finally came. It's turned out that the portion of food in the restaurant was very large. Especially for Conan who has small body. Conan stares blankly at the huge udon bowl in front of him.

"Let's eat!" Mouri and Ran said simultaneously. They then start eating. However, Conan has trouble feeding his udon because the spoon was very large while Conan's hand was very small. He had to change his sitting position to kneel in a chair in order to eat more easily. When trying to spoon again, some of his udon's sauce spilled into his bow tie.

"Ouch, what's wrong with you, kid?" said Mouri. "Don't eat messy like this!"

"Sorry, Uncle, but the spoon was too big, I'm having trouble to eat my udon," Conan replied uneasily.

"Oh, I see. Here, just exchange your spoon with my spoon. And here, I cleaned your bow tie first," said Mouri again as he wiped Conan's bow tie with a napkin and gave a small spoon to Conan's hand. Conan took the spoon, then said,

"Thank you, Daddy."

Mouri and Ran jerked and turned their head quickly. Conan himself was surprised with what he just said. His face was instantly red.

 _Damn ... Why did I suddenly call Uncle with 'Daddy?'_ _Oh, what am I supposed to say?_ _Aghh.. I feel so awkward now…._

"You call me Daddy, Conan?" Asked Mouri.

"I-I-I d-didn't d-do it on purpose, Uncle! I-I'm s-sorry! I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to m-misbehave to U-Uncle!" Conan replied nervously. But Mouri said nothing more. The atmosphere that should be cheerful at first, turning into awkward. The three of them continue to eat in silence until they spent their foods, then return home.

At home, Mouri still didn't say anything about the incident at the restaurant. He didn't even talk to Conan. _Uh-oh, for sure Uncle is angry because I accidentally called him Daddy ... Ah, then, I have to apologize to Uncle!_

Nervously, Conan then stepped into the TV room. There, Ran and Mouri are busy watching TV. Conan walked over to Mouri timidly.

"Eh? Conan, you haven't slept yet? We thought you were asleep," said Ran. While Mouri didn't take his eyes off the television.

"I ..." Conan swallowed. "I want to apologize to Uncle."

Suddenly Mouri turned his head, and looked astonished.

"Sorry? Sorry for what, Conan?"

"Because I've been misbehave with calling uncle 'Daddy' in the restaurant. Uncle, I really didn't mean it! The words just came out of my mouth! I know, I don't deserve to call you Uncle with such a name, considering I don't have any blood relationship with Uncle ... and I'm not your family either… I beg you, please don't angry, Uncle! I'm so sorry!" Conan said stammered, his voice choked, and tears fell down his cheeks.

 _AGH!_ _Why am I crying?! Why I became a crybaby like this?_

Silence for a moment.

Then, to Conan's astonishment, Mouri rose from the couch, then slowly kneeled in front of him so their height was same now. Mouri then puts his left hand on Conan's shoulder, and wipes Conan's tears with his right hand.

"Conan, you miss your father, isn't it?"

Huh? This was an answer beyond Conan's expectation. But still, he couldn't deny it. He indeed really missed his father who now still living in America. It's been a long time since they met, they only communicate by phone, and it isn't often either. So he nodded his head slowly.

"I understand. Your father was in an accident and had to be hospitalized ... while you were still a small boy. It would be amazing if you don't miss your father."

"So…. Uncle…. Are you not angry?"

Mouri smiled a little, then shook his head. "Why should I be angry, Conan? In fact, I loved it."

"Loved it? You mean Uncle ...?"

Mouri nodded slightly. "Yes. I love it when you call me 'Daddy.' You can keep calling me like that, if you want to. Besides, though I'm often rude to you, but since you were here, I always could solve cases, my name became famous, even my income became bigger. For that, I have to thank you, son. You seemed like an angel who suddenly came to help me and Ran," Mouri said in a fatherly voice as he patting Conan's head gently. Conan was astonished. Was Mouri in front of him is the same Mouri, who was a big-headed, drunkard and often annoyed him? But anyway, he should thank Mouri. Mouri willing to accept him with open arms, Mouri always invites him and Ran wherever he goes, as if he is a member of his family. Although initially a little hesitant, but Conan finally ventured to embrace Mouri. After all, if he and Ran officially married later, Mouri would be his father as well in the end, right?

"Thank you also for everything, to accept me living with you, to be part of your family ... _Daddy."_

"You're welcome, Conan, _my son."_ Mouri hugged Conan and slightly ruffled his hair.

Ran smiled and without she realizes it, she was crying to see the touching incident.

"Dad, I never thought Dad could be as sweet as that to Conan."

Mouri just smiled and scratched at the back of his head with a shrug.

"Well, Conan, it's late, it's time you went to bed. Children should not sleep late," ordered Ran. Conan bowed his head.

"All right, Ran nee-chan. Good night, Ran nee-chan. Good night, _Daddy._ "

"Good night, Conan. Sweet dreams, ok."

Then Conan went to his room with happy feeling. He was grateful that even though his family is thousands of miles away, he has another family that will always be with him. Namely Ran and Mouri.

 **End**


End file.
